Instintos de una mujer casada
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento surge en la mente de Natsumi. y debe encontrar la menera de lidiar con él


**Instintos de una mujer casada**

No eran pesadillas, ¿Frustración tal vez?, ¿Qué era? Fuera lo que fuera no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

La silueta de un fino cuerpo se distinguía aun en la penumbra una respiración agitada y un espasmo repentino perturbaban la figurita. Cansada de su noveno intento en vano por conciliar un descanso decidió erguirse y pasar sus brazos por sus rodillas en busca de calmar su respiración.

La luna se filtraba por el ventanal próximo a su cama, una amplia y solitaria cama que había tenido que compartir los últimos dos días. Pero casualmente eso no le molestaba.

El joven marido de Natsumi no estaba, pero eso no le impedía dormir en paz ya que estaba acostumbrada después de todo. Antes como jugador y ahora como entrenador se veía obligado de vez en cuando a viajar o a estar alejado de su dama.

A la joven mujer no le disgustaba el que su marido se retirara por algún tiempo. De hecho le parecía perfecto el darle de vez en cuando su espacio para dispersarse, y le servía a ella para tener un poco de paz.

Descartada tal posibilidad no encontraba alguna diferencia entre las noches en las que podía dormir bien, con las que recientemente venían surgiendo.

Pero desde hacía al menos cuatro días que esa inquietud al dormir no le permitía conciliar un suelo pacifico y reponedor.

La pelirroja no era capaz de dar una razón al repentino cambio de hábitos nocturnos, más bien no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Prefería atribuirlo al repentino calor de la época que por cierto estaba en constante aumento.

Claro que en el fondo si sabía a qué se debía y era a la inquietante imagen que había tenido que presenciar en la mañana siguiente a la reunión a la que habían asistido por motivo del cumpleaños de Goenji.

Jamás había considerado que una mujer como ella pudiera albergar pensamientos como los que le inspiraron aquella demoledora imagen, de hecho haciendo un recuento de su vida, a pesar de haber visto esa imagen varias veces nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder disfrutarla sin ningún remordimiento.

Oh, pero aquella mañana había sido diferente. Una de esas extrañas mañanas en las que el sueño o más bien la flojera a poner un pie fuera de la cama le impedían empezar el día antes que a su marido.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora después de una pequeña discusión con Endou, pero a pesar de ello a muy temprana hora se encontraba "despierta". Solo que se encontraba tan a gusto y aflojerada que deseaba quedarse como estaba recostada sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

Aquello sucedió tres veces; primero abrió los ojos un instante para saber de donde venía esa extraña textura que rozaba su nariz causándole cosquillas. No tardo en darse cuenta de que aquella reconfortante texturita no era nada más que la camisa de algodón de Endou, ni los zapatos se había quitado.

Quien seguramente había regresado de la fiesta y se sintió con la libertad suficiente como para no ponerse el pijama. Registro una nota mental sobre llamarle la atención sobre ello.

La segunda vez fue cuando sintió movimiento y la calidez que la había acompañado abandonaba su lecho. Abría nuevamente los ojos para mirar la espalda del hombre medio vestida con la blanca camisa y la corbata de moño deshecha mientras muy poco elegantemente se pasaba el dorso del brazo para limpiarse un hilillo de saliva que le corría por el filo de la boca.

Le provoco una sonrisa, misma que se desvaneció al ver como alborotaba su cabello para desperezarse y una parte de ella soltó una pequeña alarma, algo no estaba cerca de lo normal, por algún motivo aquello no le provocaba la ternura que creía. Cerró los ojos nuevamente tratando de ignorar ese nuevo pensamiento.

Y lo logró, pero no contaba con la tercera vez, abría los ojos por tercera y última vez aquella mañana, y la visión que recibían sus rojizos ojos era por poco decir "¿gloriosa?"

"_Natsumi, que te pasa el día de hoy"-_se reprendió mentalmente, pero eso no evitó que apreciara sin casi ningún pudor a su esposo quien acababa de salir de la ducha y solo tenía una toalla rodeando penosamente sus caderas.

Y ese día salió su lado religioso a flote;

Benditas gotas de agua que resplandecían a la luz del día, se perdían jugueteando por todo el cuerpo de quien hasta hacía unas horas era el que le causaba cosquillas en la nariz.

Y para ser honestos la chica deseo mentalmente el milagro de ser una gotita se agua…

Cada movimiento, cada contracción de los músculos del chico moreno llegaron con efecto doble a su subconsciente.

Bendito soccer que permitía que el portero más importante de Japón tener una condición física increíble. Aunque algo aun faltaba algo.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, tarde porque eso no disimulaba su sonrojo.

Decidió que era hora de levantarse, sí que lo era, pero su mente se había quedado en su fase de apreciación al cuerpo masculino. Algo le faltaba, caminó hasta quedar a medio camino entre donde su marido llevaba a cabo las primeras maniobras matutinas después de baño como cepillarse los dientes y la cama.

Cuando sus pequeños pies descalzos se toparon con algo en el suelo, bajo la mirada para toparse con la camisa blanca, era eso.

Y cuando su marido de estaba vistiendo ella decidió darle en la mano una camisa de algodón blanca, él la miró sorprendido pero no dudo en ponérsela.

Ese día Natsumi supo que posiblemente sufría de un fetiche por las camisas blancas…

Fuera de su reciente fetiche, había más cosas rondando por la mente de la joven, no solamente era eso sino también esa mirada de Endou.

Por explicar, esa extraña mirada que le dedicaba cuando ella creía que no la veía mirlarlo como lo venía haciendo últimamente.

Si lo admitía, si tuviera que mirarse al espejo en uno de esos momentos en los que su mente volaba muy lejos se daría cuenta de que la mirada rojiza de la chica era pura lujuria. Y lo sabía por que en su última visita las chicas, en especial Aki, le había dejado en claro y medio sonrojada que eso se llamaba deseo sexual.

No era que Natsumi fuera una puritana ni una frígida incapaz de sentir excitación por su esposo, de hecho tenían una muy buena vida sexual desde que se casaron pero, de la noche a la mañana se sentía más "sedienta" de lo normal.

Días después la pobre Natsumi seguía sin conciliar un buen sueño, aun frustrada se preparaba para la llegada de Endou. No se sentía son ganas de cocinar así que ordenó algo y decidió tomar una siesta en el sofá que tuvo el mismo efecto que las anteriores; nada conciliador.

Esta vez abrió los ojos cuando vio llegar a su esposo. Cansada de no tener un buen sueño optó por apaciguar su subconsciente y su recién adquirida lujuria lanzándose sobre él sin importar lo que el pudiera pensar.

Pero para su sorpresa, después de unos segundos él la retiró nervioso con el pretexto de tener hambre.

Y así pasó los días siguientes, ella tratando de conseguir una buena noche y él evitándola.

Extraño, definitivamente era muy extraño porque antes no tenía que rogarle a Endou para tener una buena noche juntos, y ahora resultaba que Endou se volvía un castito.

Desesperada, (y aun renuente a recurrir a la infidelidad) decidió pedir consejo a la última persona que creía tener que recurrir; Lika.

"¿_Una pastilla en la bebida?, ¿Viagra?"_-pensó confusa al repasar su conversación, oh no estaba tan desesperada, era su marido, además Endou no sufría de impotencia sexual. Los consejos de Aki eran más maduros pero si sus cálculos eran exactos de todas las chicas la única que ya no era virgen era ella.

Causas;

Haruna; Hermano celoso y un pobre Fubuki a raya.

Fuyuka; Sin novio en su historial y un padre demasiado protector, sin contar el bigote.

Toko; demasiado centrada en su vida política

Lika: bueno ella no tenía excusa…en serio _¿Viagra?_

La única que quedaba era Aki, ella era muy razonable, y después de hablar con ella. Decidió que como mujer madura que era lo hablaría con su esposo…

Y así lo hizo, claro que fue una charla extraña ya que para ser honesta llevaba lencería fina debajo de la ropa normal (el único buen consejo de Lika), pero fuera de ello era una charla seria.

Era de noche y sentados uno frente al otro, él nervioso y ella tratando de no lanzarse sobre él comenzó el interrogatorio con la pregunta obligada.

-¿Endou porque me evitas?-lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Evitarte yo?- se hizo el sorprendido

-¡Si, no te hagas el tonto me evitas!

-No es verdad…

-Ya no te gustó.-preguntó inclinándose hacia su rostro para escrutar algo de verdad, topándose solo con una mirada ¿enojada?

-¡Oye!, ¡Si alguien debe preguntar eso soy yo!

-¿Qué?

-Si, tú tienes la culpa-exclamó exaltado apuntándole con el dedo

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, ¿No eres tu la que me esta siendo infiel?

-¿Yo? ¡Jamás te sería infiel Mamoru!- exclamó medio indignada

-¡No, no físicamente pero tu mente lo es!-señaló con la boca abierta. Natsumi trató de armarse de paciencia con Endou la necesitaba. Se cruzó los brazos y respiro profundo, no estaba enfadad ni mucho menos, solo que pro algún extraño motivo de la naturaleza se estaba conteniendo para no lanzársele encima y dejarle con acciones bien claro que no le era infiel ni con una sola fibra de sus ser.

-Explicate…

-Pues últimamente compras muchas camisas de algodón blancas para hombre, siempre te despiertas sonrojada mas tarde de lo normal, estas pensativa como pensando en alguien y sobre todo no dejas de mirar esa extraña revista de jugadores de futbol que te regaló Aki.

-¡Que tiene que ver todo eso!

-Seguramente te gusta algún otro portero, u otro jugador yo que sé. Y no puedo besarte como antes si sé que estas tratando de pensar que soy otro. Además escuché que si me mantengo reservado conseguiré más interés de tu parte.

-¡Es eso!, me has tenido frustrada por dos semanas por una tontería como esa- soltó sin pensar.

-¿Qué?-ahora era el turno de él de estar sorprendido.

-Si, tonto esas camisas son para ti, me gusta como te ves con ellas, te ves más…sexy. Me despierto sonrojada y tarde porque me gusta verte después de que te das una ducha. ¡Si estoy pensativa es porque estoy pensando en ti y en porque te alejas! Ah y ¿quieres saber que es lo que le veo a la revista?- se levantó cruzó la habitación y regresó con el dichoso papel en la mano, hojeó unas páginas y se lo enseño, el chico miró perplejo un foto suya, era un reportaje sobre varios jugadores y como se alistaban antes de un partido.

Y en la dichosa foto salía él a medio vestir poniéndose la camisa de portero con una mirada como de artista que mira una obra de arte.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica impaciente.

-¿Y bien que?

-Espero.- o sabía que lo que esperaba Natsumi era una disculpa pero eran suficientes disculpas en ese matrimonio últimamente, además esta vez la culpa la tenía ella por no explicarlo desde un principio

-No me voy a disculpar si es lo que esperas…-Perpleja, Natsumi se preparaba para darle una buena regañada cuando de golpe fue callada por los labios de Endou.

Considerando que era lo que había deseado por días esta de más decir que no opuso resistencia, continuo su ardua labor sin pausa cooperando con Endou en la tarea de desvestirse.

Intercambiando caricias y gemidos Natsumi se vio interrumpida porque Endou se alejó para decir algo.

-Esta vez tu te tendrás que disculpar conmigo Natsumi, si de veras no quieres quedar "frustrada"-le sonrió coqueto.

-Cállate Mamoru-le gruño lanzándolo a la cama sin contemplaciones poniéndose encima de él, a la vez que se quitaba por completo la ropa revelando la lencería fina que ahora daba gracias al cielo por haber comprado. El chico tragó saliva mientras reflejaba la misma mirada de lujuria que Natsumi había tenido los últimos días.

-¿Aun quieres una disculpa? -Ella sonrió victoriosa.

-La verdad…no- dijo antes de envolverla en sus brazos.

-Por cierto Mamoru, te amo…

-Igual, te amo y deseo con locura mi querida mujercita.

Digamos que en materia de vidas en común Natsumi sabía muy bien que hacer, después de todo sabía manejar los instintos de una mujer casada y salir triunfante del intento.

**He vuelto señores! Aunque no quieran! Después de poco o mucho tiempo he vuelto ustedes saben o sagrada inspiración que es espantada por los exámenes de hecho se supone que estoy estudiando.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen comentarios si no también. **

**Igual gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Y anímense a escribir también para cultivar la escritura y la lectura, de algo tiene que servir esto no?, puede que salga de aquí un escritor con premio nobel.**

**Jajaja! Estoy poniendo tonterías no me hagan caso igual sean felices!**


End file.
